Naruto the Pokemon Sage
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: What if Naruto was born in the Pokemon world, what if Naruto was neglected by his parents for his sister and got sick of it, what if Naruto wanted to become something much greater than Pokemon Master, how will Naruto accomplish his goal,. Smart/Strong Naruto, Harem, OC,


Harem: Cynthia/Skyla/Elesa/Gardenia/Clair/Candice/Sabrina/Erika/Lucy/Hunter J/Cheryl/Marley

Hello and here is a crossover fanfiction between Naruto and Pokemon, here is how Naruto wants to become the Pokemon Sage but it starts out as Naruto wanting to become the Kanto League Champion and the Kanto Battle Tycoon by defeating his parents who neglected him for his sister, but will start to change when he meets some people who will get him to forgive them.

how will Naruto be able to do stuff that he was neglected from, and Professor Oak teaches him everything about Pokemon and history, what will he accomplish. Here we go!

" **Pokedex** "

"Pokemon Moves"

Chapter 1: A dream is Born

On the region of Kanto, a blond and red haired 8 year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is being neglected by his parents Minato Namikaze (the Champion of Kanto) and Kushina Uzumaki (the Kanto Battle Tycoon) for his twin sister Sonya and both parents even his twin sister don't know about it.

While he gets neglected he spends most of his time with Professor Oak learning so much from him, and with an IQ of 500 Naruto was very very smart and clever for a kid his age, maybe even 50x smarter than both of his parents and all the professors from all the regions combined, Naruto learned everything about Pokemon, Pokemon History, Pokemon Mythology, Pokemon Evolutions, Mega Evolutions, Pokemon Battles, different berries and Pokemon Medicine.

One day, Naruto is walking to Professor Oak's lab after being told by his parent that they were too busy, when something catches his eye, he walks to the spot and finds an egg that is the color redish brown, "Whoa, a Pokemon egg, I gotta get this to Professor Oak." says Naruto excitedly, and he runs to the lab, he runs in and calls out "Professor, look what I found." and Professor Oak comes in and sees the egg and is very interested "Naruto, this is a very interesting Pokemon egg you found, where did you find this?" he asks, and Naruto says "I found it in an allie.".

Then the egg begins to hatch, and both Naruto and Professor Oak are in shock that it's hatching and Professor Oak gives Naruto back the egg and the egg glows and the light dies down and in it's place is a redish brown fox and it says "Yip-yip" and Professor Oak is amazed "Naruto, this is a good find, the egg has hatched into a Vulpix." he says in awe, and Naruto is in shock as well.

Vulpix then sees Naruto and it tries to get closer to him and Naruto cooes at it "Your a cute little Pokemon, nice to meet you Vulpix.", and Vulpix yips happily and licks his face and Naruto laughs and he pets it and Vulpix loves it.

"Professor, when I become a Pokemon Trainer, I would like to choose Vulpix as my starter." he says, and Professor Oak smiles and says "Of course Naruto, Vulpix will be your starter Pokemon when you become a trainer." and Naruto along with Vulpix are very happy with this and Naruto promises to come visit to take care of Vulpix.

* * *

When he gets home, he sees his parents not noticing him and they're still neglecting him for Sonya, he glares very hardly at them and all 3 of them feel dread in their spines and they turn to the source and their eyes widen as they see Naruto glaring at them and he goes to his room, curious about what his problem was, they go upstairs and put their ears to the door noticing it is locked and they hear Naruto talking to himself.

"They neglect me for 4 years and they do not realise it, how dare they do that to me, everytime they actually have time to teach me, they always say 'Their too busy this, their too busy that, blah, blah, blah', imbeciles, for being parents they are pretty dumb.".

Minato and Kushina felt their hearts break and Kushina begins to cry, Sonya feels dispare rise from her heart from hearing her brother say such words, and they hear him continue "I'm always visiting Professor Oak to see how he's doing, when I asked him if he can teach me stuff about Pokemon and History, he said he would be happy to teach me.", they are shocked that Naruto is being taught by Professor Oak.

"I have lived in the shadow of my parents and sister for long enough, the time of my parents being the Champion and the Battle Tycoon has come to an end, and even if they do notice me, I'll be gaining all my knowledge from Professor Oak." he snarls, and they gasp quietly 'Oh no, my baby is distancing himself from us, have we been neglecting him instead of teaching both him and Sonya, oh Kami, what have I done, I'm a horrible mother, Naruto my baby boy, I am so sorry.' thought Kushina while she is crying and she runs for the parent bedroom and cries into the pillow.

'Naruto, are those words true, if they are, then I'm a bad father, we should have never told him that we were too busy alot, I'll ask Professor Oak on how much you have learned from him.' Minato thought in tears and goes to comfort Kushina, 'Brother, you were neglected for me, you were taught by Professor Oak, oh no, how could I have been so blind, I wish I saw this sooner, I wish that the neglectance never happened to him.' thought Sonya, she cries even harder than her mother.

* * *

2 years have past and Naruto visited Professor Oak everyday to take care of Vulpix, over the last 2 years he and Vulpix are always playing and training if they wanted to and from the training, Vulpix became Lv. 50 and learned moves like Flamethrower, Will-O-Wisp, Rest and Feint Attack, Naruto found out that Vulpix is a female, Professor Oak couldn't help but smile at his student.

Naruto also became friends with a trainer named Delia ketchum and also became a friend to her 2 year old son Ash, and even became friends with Professor Oak's 2 year old grandson Gary.

And over the past 2 years, Minato has been offering to teach him what he knows but he always got turned down, he also asked Professor Oak on how much did Naruto learn from him and to his surprise Professor Oak said everything, Kushina tried more times than Minato ever did, she has been offering him lessons and like Minato, she gets turned down only more harshly, everytime she was turned down she always cried because she wanted to have her son in her arms again, his sister had been trying to get him to join her in what she is learning but she gets turned down as well.

Today was the day that Naruto becomes a Pokemon Trainer, he wakes up early and packs what he needs and walks over to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hello Naruto, you're up early." Professor Oak greets, and Naruto says "The early-bird gets the worm, or in this case the Pokemon.", and Professor Oak smiles and says "Take these Naruto, your Pokedex and Pokeballs.", and Naruto takes them "Thank you Professor." Naruto thanked, "Your welcome." he says.

"Naruto, just to let you know, your Pokedex is programed to identify Pokemon seen from Kanto to Kalos, so your Pokedex is very special so treat it carefully." says Professor Oak, and Naruto says "I will" and Naruto goes out and sees his parents and sister.

"Naruto, since you're now a trainer, we have come to wish you luck, if only we paid more attention to you too than just your sister." says a regretful Minato, "Please Naruto, we just want to be a family again." pleaded Kushina who is in tears, and Naruto sneers and says "If you want my forgiveness, then you need to show that you do care about me.".

They start to break down and then Naruto says something that boosts their confidence on getting Naruto to forgive them, "Although, I appreciate you wishing me luck on my journey.", Professor Oak is near by and is listening to the conversation.

Sonya notices the pokeballs and pokedex and asks "What pokemon did you choose, was it Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle?", and Naruto says "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out.".

"You see, the Pokemon that young Naruto here chose is very special, would you like to show them Naruto?" asks Professor Oak, "Alright" says Naruto and Vulpix comes out and Minato, Kushina and Sonya are shocked and get even more shocked when Vulpix walks to Naruto wanting him to pick her up, and Naruto picks up Vulpix and says "This is my partner, Vulpix.", and they are surprised that Naruto chose a Vulpix as his partner.

Naruto then starts to walk away ignoring his parents and sister, and someone else is at the gates, it was Delia Ketchum and her 2 year old son Ash along with Professor Oak's 2 year old grandson Gary, and Naruto smiles and says "Hey Delia, look I got my partner.", and Delia sees his parents and sister and glares at them for what they did to Naruto in the past, she then sees Vulpix and smiles then pets her.

"She's cute, and I wish you good luck Naruto." says Delia sweetly, and Naruto smiles and turns to Ash and rubs his little head while saying "Thanks Delia, and we'll meet again one day once you're on your journey Ash.", and Ash has a huge grin on his small face, and he turns to Gary and does the same for Gary.

Naruto's parents and sister are jealous that Delia and 2 little kids are getting Naruto happy, "You see, Delia is one of Naruto's good friends." said Professor Oak.

"How did he get a Vulpix, the beginner Pokemon are supposed to be Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, I don't understand?" asked Kushina, and Professor Oak says "Naruto found Vulpix when she was an egg in an allie and brought the egg to me, after Vulpix hatched, she immediately saw Naruto as a father, Naruto has been visiting everyday for the past 2 years to take care of and train Vulpix until he became a trainer, the beginner Pokemon doesn't always have to be the ones that I give, it can be a Pokemon you bonded with when growing up.".

Minato, Kushina and Sonya are now shellshocked at this as they see Vulpix lick Naruto's cheek while Naruto laughs and pets her.

Naruto says "See ya Professor" and Professor Oak smiles and says "Good luck Naruto", and Naruto heads out to Route 1.

* * *

Naruto and Vulpix are walking on the pathway and hear rustling in the bushes, they get ready and a pokemon jumps out and Naruto says "An Eevee" and gets Dexter out, " **Eevee the Evolution Pokemon, Eevee can evolve into 8 different Pokemon depending on the evolution, the names of the Eevee evolutions are Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon, this Eevee is Lv. 5 and a male**.", and Naruto grins at this, "Vulpix go" Naruto called out and Vulpix eagerly charges, "Vulpix use  Flamethrower." Naruto orders and Vulpix does so, and Eevee dodges and uses Tackle.

"Block it and then Will-O-Wisp." and Vulpix blocks and uses Will-O-Wisp, Eevee falls back from the added effect of Will-O-Wisp, and it is laying on the ground weak enough for a pokeball, and Naruto gets one out, "Go pokeball", and the pokeball bounces off Eevee and it goes in, the pokeball shakes 3 times and it dings, Naruto smiles and picks up the pokeball.

"Alright, I caught a Eevee." he cried out in joy and Vulpix yips in happiness, he lets Eevee out and Eevee is looking at Naruto and Naruto says "Hi there, I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be your new trainer, I'll take good care of you.", and Eevee is looking at him curiously and jumps into his arms and licks Naruto's cheek. Naruto is walking with Vulpix and Eevee in his arms, Vulpix hears a noise coming from the forest and he yips and Naruto looks to her and asks "Is there something wrong Vulpix?", and Vulpix yips and Naruto says "Lead me to it." and Vulpix is leading her trainer into the forest and Naruto hears crying.

Naruto looks around and finds a water type pokemon crying on a rock, and Naruto says "Wow, a Mudkip" and gets Dexter out, " **Mudkip the Mud Fish Pokemon, Mudkip uses the sensitive radar recepters on it's head-fin to determine what's going on around it, in a pinch it can renish enough power to crush rocks, this Mudkip is level 12 and a female**.".

"Wow, how is a Mudkip in the Kanto Region and not the Hoenn Region?" Naruto asked himself, and he looks and sees a shattered pokeball then he gets furious 'Why would anyone abandon this water type, this is not the way of the pokemon trainer.' he thought.

Naruto kneels down to Mudkip as she looks up at him, she gets scared when Naruto's hands move, and to the Mudkip's surprise Naruto picks her up and pets her head.

"Poor dear, this is why I hate arrogant pokemon trainers, they abandon their pokemon when they lose a battle, I'll take care of you." he said warmly, Mudkip begins to cry tears of joy as she is accepted and hides her face in his arms, "Would you like to come with me Mudkip?" asked Naruto, and Mudkip nuzzles her face into his chest, "I'll take that as a yes." said Naruto as he gets a pokeball out and Mudkip happily taps the pokeball and goes into it and lets herself get captured.

Naruto stands up and lets Mudkip out and Mudkip jumps onto his shoulder, Naruto is walking on the road and it starts to rain and he sees a cave and he sighs in relief "Shelter" he said and goes into the cave.

Naruto sits down on a rock and his pokemon are lying down on his lap, "I didn't realise there would be heavy rain, looks like we're gonna be in here for a while until the rain stops." said Naruto.

Naruto looks into the cave and sees something shiny and goes to investigate, and he finds evolution stones and Naruto says "Wow, what a stroke of luck, there are a lot of evolution stones in this cave.".

He looks farther into the cave he sees 3 sleeping Pokemon and asks himself "What are those?" and gets out Dexter, " **Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokemon, Rhyhorn is covered in a thick hide and is able to take down buildings, this Rhyhorn is Lv. 20 and is male.** ", and Naruto turns Dexter to the next one, " **Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon, Onix can move 50 mph while burrowing, you can tell where Onix is by the vibrations, this Onix is Lv. 15 and a male.** " and Naruto turns Dexter to the final one, " **Geodude the Rock Pokemon, Geodude watches climbers while masquerading as half-buried rocks, they slam into each other to show how strong they are, this Geodude is Lv. 12 and a male.** ".

Naruto grins and quietly says "3 rock types, awesome now to catch them.", and Naruto goes in and the 3 pokemon wake up and see him and they charge into battle, "Mudkip, I choose you" Naruto calls out, and Mudkip charges and Naruto gets Dexter to find out what moves Mudkip knows " **Mudkip's moves are** **Tackle** **,** **Growl** **,** **Mud-Slap** **and** **Water Gun** **.** ".

Naruto then calls out "Mudkip use Water Gun." and Mudkip does so and the 3 rock types didn't have time to react and get hit knocking them out, "That proves that water type moves are super effective against rock types." said Naruto, and gets one pokeball out and throws it at Rhyhorn, and he goes in and after 3 shakes, Naruto easily catches Rhyhorn, gets another pokeball out and throws this one at Onix and easily catches him and does the same thing with Geodude and catches Geodude easy.

Naruto lets Rhyhorn out to find out what it's moves are, " **Rhyhorn's moves are** **Horn Attack** **,** **Tail Whip** **,** **Stomp** **and** **Fury Attack** **.** ", "Hello Rhyhorn, sorry I woke you and other two up, me and my Pokemon are just staying in the cave until the rain clears up." Naruto explained, and Rhyhorn nods in understanding and Naruto recalls Rhyhorn into his pokeball and lets Onix out and finds out the moves Onix knows " **Onix's moves are** **Tackle** **,** **Bind** **,** **Screech** **and** **Rock Throw** **.** ", Naruto explains the same thing to Onix and Onix nods in understanding as well, Naruto recalls Onix back into his pokeball. Naruto lets Geodude out and looks up the moves that Geodude knows " **Geodude's moves are** **Tackle** **,** **Defence Curl** **,** **Rock Polish** **and** **Rock Throw** **.** ", and Naruto explains the same thing to Geodude and Geodude also nods in understanding and Naruto recalls Geodude back into it's pokeball.

Naruto picks 20 Thunderstones, Fire stones, Water stones, Leaf stones, Sun stones, Moon stones, Shiny stones, Dusk stones and Dawn stones and puts them into his bag for safe keeping just in case he need to take one of them out so he can give one to a trainer or use some on his Pokemon when they are ready to evolve.

* * *

After the rain stops, Naruto walks out and grins "Alright, now I can get to Viridian City." he said. Naruto continues onward to Viridian City, along the way he runs into a fisherman who is in his 70s, his name was Evan and was fishing for a Gyarados that knows Thunder.

Naruto offered to help him get the Gyarados and the fisherman is happy that a young trainer is going to help and gives Naruto a Super Rod and in 1 minute, Naruto hooks the Gyarados that knows Thunder and Evan happily battles and gets Gyarados, "Thank you for helping me get a Gyarados that knows Thunder young man." he said happily, and Naruto smiles while saying "You're welcome, thank you for lending me your fishing rod.", and Evan smiles "You can go ahead and keep it, I'm sure it will come in handy someday." he said.

Naruto is shocked but nods and says "Really, thank you I'll take very good care of it, see you later.", with that being said Naruto goes to a lake and decides to fish for water type Pokémon.

* * *

After 3 hours, Naruto has successfully caught a Goldeen, 2 Poliwags, a Horsea, a Magikarp and surprisingly a Omanyte and a Kabuto as he thought those two Pokemon were extinct, Naruto is on his way and then it starts to get dark, "Guess we should camp here for tonight." he said.

That night, Naruto has his tent set up and gets a campfire going so he can cook his and his Pokemon's dinner, Naruto lets his Pokemon out so they can eat and Naruto is eating his own, Naruto feeds his Pokemon some Pokemon-food and hears rustling in the bushes and looks, and a Pokemon appears, "It's a Gastly" he said, and Naruto decides to catch it.

"Geodude, you up for a battle?" asked Naruto, and Geodude says it's name in happiness and charges into battle, "Geodude use Rock Throw." ordered Naruto, and Geodude does as told and Gastly gets hit and knocked out, "Go pokeball" called out Naruto and Gastly goes into the pokeball and gets caught then transferred to Professor Oak's lab, "Looks like I now have 14 Pokemon." he said, and he along with his Pokemon go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto is walking towards Viridian City, something shining catches his eye, he goes to investigate and finds a egg that yellow with two black lines on the sides and a black lightning bolt in the middle.

Naruto picks it up and says "Wow, a Pokemon Egg.", and he takes it with him and he gets to Viridian City and gets stopped by Officer Jenny, "Hold up, who are you and how come you have that Pokemon Egg, did you steal it from anyone?" she asked sternly, "Nope, I found this egg in the forest all by itself with no one to take care of it so I'm taking it to the Pokemon Center to get a check up." Naruto said smoothly, and Jenny says "Likely story", "Don't believe me, then here is my I.D.." he said as he gets Dexter out, " **I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Town of Pallet.** " said Dexter, and Jenny gets embarrassed "Sorry my mistake, I thought you would be stealing some Pokemon." she said.

"Is there a problem?" asked Naruto, and Jenny nods saying "Yes, an organization called Team Rocket has been causing problems by stealing Pokemon from other trainers to use them to take over the world.", and Naruto scowls "That organization is going down, and they won't stop me." he said.

Jenny smiles "I'm sure you will, are you still going to the Pokemon Center?" she asked, "Yup" said Naruto, "To make it up to you for what happened earlier, I would like to give you a lift to the Pokemon Center." she offered, and Naruto says "Sure".

Jenny and Naruto are riding to the Pokemon Center, as they get there Naruto steps out of the side car on Jenny's motorcycle "Thanks for the ride Officer Jenny." he thanked, "Your welcome" she said.

Naruto walks in and goes to the counter, "Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center." said Nurse Joy, and Naruto says "Hello, I would like my Pokemon restored and that this egg gets a check up.".

"Of course, we'll take care of them." said Nurse Joy, "Thank you Nurse Joy" he thanked, and after a couple minutes Naruto decides to call Professor Oak, "Hey Professor, how are things going at the lab?" asked Naruto, and Professor Oak smiles and says "Everything is going very well here Naruto, you have been catching a good amount of Pokemon, 13 to be exact.".

Naruto smiles and says "Thanks Professor, how are my Pokemon at the lab?", and Naruto's other Pokemon appear behind Professor Oak, and they say their names in happiness, Naruto then says "Professor, I found an abandoned Mudkip in Route 1.", and Professor Oak then gets serious and says "Mudkip eh, I may have to talk to Professor Birch about Mudkip getting abandoned, he might need to talk to Sakura when she gives him a call, thank you for bringing this up Naruto." "Your welcome Professor." said Naruto.

"Good luck Naruto, you will become a excellent Pokemon Trainer, far greater than your parents." said Professor Oak, and Naruto says "Thank you Professor, I'll get the chance to battle with you guys I promise.", the first part was for Professor Oak while the rest were for his Pokemon who nodded in happiness and hang up.

Nurse Joy comes out with his Pokemon and egg and then says "Your Pokemon have recovered nicely Naruto, and your egg is healthy so it will hatch in a little bit.", and Naruto smiles "Thanks Nurse Joy." he said.

Naruto leaves the Pokemon Center and then his egg begins to glow, "Woah, it's hatching already." he said excitedly, and the egg glows brightly and then the light dies down, and in the egg's place is a yellow pokemon with black lines and a black lightning bolt on the chest, and the top of the head looks like a plug.

"An Elekid" he said and gets Dexter out, " **Elekid the Electric Pokemon, Elekid spins it's arms to create electricity, but it cannot store the electricity it creates. This Elekid is Lv. 1 and a male.** ". Naruto smiles and says "Hey there, I'm your new caregiver Naruto.", and Elekid happily jumps into Naruto's arms and Naruto decides to give his other Pokemon some training to prepare for gym battles

Naruto lets his other Pokemon out "Guys, I would like you all to meet the newest member of the family, Elekid." Naruto introduced, and the other Pokemon were thrilled to have an electric type as a part of the family.

Naruto starts training his Pokemon and taking care of Elekid, and after 3 days of training while heading to Pewter City, Eevee and Elekid reached Lv. 23, Mudkip evolved into Marshstomp and reached Lv. 26, Onix, Geodude and Rhyhorn grew in levels as well and reached Lv. 24, Elekid learned moves like Thunderpunch, Brick Break, Protect and Thunder. Marshstomp and the other 3 learned new moves as well, Naruto asked Elekid if he wanted to wait at Professor Oak's lab and Elekid nodded, and so Naruto got a pokeball out and captured Elekid, and Elekid went to Professor Oak's.

Eevee wanted to evolve so Naruto got images of the Eevee Evolutions to let him decide on which evolution he wanted and Eevee chose Jolteon, Naruto is happy that his Eevee chose Jolteon and got a Thunderstone out and Eevee touched it and evolved into Jolteon, "Nice to meet you Jolteon." greeted Naruto and Jolteon said his name happily.

Naruto on his travels to Pewter City caught some more Pokemon, he caught a Weedle, 7 Eevees 4 females and 3 males, a Pidgy, a Spearow, a Mankey and a Ponyta, "Lets rest here for tonight." said Naruto.

Naruto and his Pokemon are 3 miles away from Pewter City, and they decide to rest up for their first Gym Battle.

* * *

There you have it, Naruto is nearing Pewter City and is getting ready for his first Gym Battle, I apologize if the chapter is getting to quick, I promise that Naruto will do his first Gym Battle and will start his way to Cerulean City, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


End file.
